To Be Human
by azulaill
Summary: Sesshomaru recuerda constantemente a la humana Kagome, de una manera en que no debería. Un inesperado accidente lo transporta al mundo del futuro donde Kagome trata de olvidar a su amor imposible por Inuyasha.


Hola. Yo soy mas del fandom de Bleach, pero últimamente he estado leyendo de Sesshomaru, que es mi personaje favorito de Inuyasha.

Se me ocurrió este fic, ya que creo que sería interesante que este personaje visite el mundo moderno.

No he leído mucho de este fandom pero me anime a escribir este long fic.

Pero advierto que tardo un poco en actualizar. Como sea gracias por pasar a leer. Ojala les guste.

Quizás ya haya muchos fic con esta misma temática y muchos más con el mismo nombre.

El título del fic está inspirado en el tema de Sia para la peli de wonderwoman To be Human.

* * *

_**"Debajo de ricos, impecables cielos. He estado poniéndome alturas**_  
_**Sentí que caminas a través de mi**_  
_**Eres la cosa que invoco. Mi meta persistente**_  
_**Mandada a mi para enloquecer"**_

_**Sia**_

* * *

**EVERY HEART**

Nunca terminó de entender del todo el gran pecado de su padre. Cómo fue que siendo el poderoso Yokai que había sido, había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de una lastimosa humana y además engendrar un hijo con ella.

No lo había comprendido hasta ahora, que él, el poderoso y orgulloso Yokai, también admitía con gran angustia su atracción por la humana llamada Kagome.

Trató de arrebatarle la vida, quería con todas sus fuerzas superar a su Padre, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Pero ya estaba herido de muerte, y no quiso enfrentarlo, prefirió perder su último aliento para salvar la vida del miserable de Inuyasha y su indigna madre.

Así fue como Inuyasha le arrebató absolutamente todo con apenas un día de vida. Lo detestaba a muerte desde entonces. Gracias a él ya no podría demostrar ser el Yokai más poderoso, y ahora también gracias a él, su peor pesadilla le punzaba el corazón.

Una parte es por su orgullo herido.

Rin había logrado penetrar ese orgullo con su inocencia. Y Sesshomaru admitía sus sentimientos por la niña humana, a quien había rescatado de la muerte más de una vez.

Y aunque le costó hacerlo, fue más natural y sutil, ya que era ella un alma infantil e inocente. Sentía un feroz instinto protector por la tierna Rin. Cuando al principio apenas si había permitido que lo siguiera. Ahora, no permitiría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima.

La amaba, la amaría siempre. Rin era su primer amor, puro, inocente no como padre o hermano mayor, sin duda era algo más y por ese mismo motivo la dejó con la bruja Kaede, para que Rin creciera con otros humanos.

Quería que ella fuera feliz y con suerte algún buen hombre la amaría tanto como él. Pues bien sabe Sesshomaru que no les va muy bien a las mujeres que aman a los Yokai.

Ella lo amaba él no era indiferente a eso, pero sin duda lo mejor para ella era estar con los humanos. Y si en determinado momento ella lo elegía a él, la amaría plenamente, sin restricciones. Como los humanos no son capaces de amar.

Pero por ahora reconocía que gracias a Rin se había ablandado a tal punto que sentía verdaderamente atracción carnal por otra humana.

Empezó con el desconcierto, constantemente pensaba en ella. En sus poderes inusuales, y lo extraña que le parecía. Supuestamente ella venía del futuro.

Se había interpuesto en su camino muchas veces, cuando atacó a Inuyasha y ella lo defendió ¿No se suponía que los humanos odian a los Yokai?

No podía soportar la debilidad de su hermano por ella.

Pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, apareció Naraku y ese enemigo en común lo había unido a la causa de la humana. Incluso la salvó también algunas veces, accidentalmente.

Eso se decía. Nadie más acabaría con la vida de Inuyasha y sus amigos. Solo Sesshomaru tenía ese derecho.

Y así fue como eventualmente desistió de ello. Ya con Naraku derrotado, la humana odiosa se había ido también a su era.

Fue entonces que sintió el peso de la ausencia de la humana.

Se encontraba constantemente meditando en Kagome. ¿ Si acaso ella volvería? O ¿Tendría que resignarse a no verla jamás? Tal como ya había hecho su hermano. ¿Cómo sería el mundo de ella? Pero esas respuestas nunca llegarían.

Era feliz relativamente puesto que lo más seguro era que Kagome nunca regresaría. Su orgullo estaba a salvo.

Pero eso cambió hace algunos días cuando fue que visitó a su madre.

Sus dudas eran un tormento y sólo quería liberar su conciencia.

Quiso preguntar a su extravagante progenitora cómo había sido que su padre se enredó con una humana. Y cómo es que ella pudo vivir con eso.

Fue un terrible error. Empezando por los reproches de que era un pésimo hijo que nunca la visitaba. Aunque Sesshomaru, sabía que eso a ella no le importaba nada.

Pero no contó con que su madre pudiera ver a través de él.

Percibió sus emociones confusas y le soltó sin más que había otro portal como el del pozo.

Le dijo la ubicación y cómo llegar y se complació al observar la turbación de su hijo y haber dado al clavo.

Y lo dejó solo con esa bomba no sin advertirle que solo funciona una vez. Que si decidía irse no habría retorno posible. Y que más le valía visitarla más seguido.

Sesshomaru ahora tenía una terrible encrucijada.

¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar todo solo por una humana?

La curiosidad fue demasiado para él.

Después de ordenarle a Jaken ir a la aldea y vigilar a Rin. No había decidido nada pero quería estar seguro de que Rin estaría a salvo por cualquier eventualidad.

Sabía que Jaken daría la vida por ella.

Y fue así que tomó camino a las coordenadas que su madre le dió.

El lugar era bastante común. Un bosque de arces, tenía que buscar el más frondoso y junto a este debía estar el pozo.

Ya que lo encontró fue que meditó su impulsivo proceder. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

En cuanto vio el pozo desistió de su emprendimiento.

Pero cuando quiso dar un paso para volver por donde vino, ya no pudo avanzar. Repentinamente se vio atrapado en un pantano.

Trató de salir, pero era inútil. Se hundía lento pero inevitable. Y notó que el pozo también se estaba hundiendo junto con él.

Y así fue que la tierra devoró para siempre al poderoso Sesshomaru.


End file.
